The Visit
by hazeleyes571
Summary: A letter of resignation prompts a long overdue visit.


Disclaimer: C.S.I. not my property, sadly.  
  
Title: The Visit  
  
Author: Hazeleyes57  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: Grissom and Sara of course. NEP! (Nothing else possible).  
  
The Visit  
  
The black SUV pulled up to the curb and stopped. The engine was turned off, and for a few moments the only sound that could be heard was the ping of cooling metal.   
  
The driver's door opened and a man got out of the vehicle. He looked up at the block of apartments and a look of determination settled on his face. He shut the door firmly and locked it. Had there been anyone around this early in the morning to see his expression they would probably have thought twice about speaking to him.  
  
His purposeful stride quickly took him up to the apartment that was his destination. He had not been here more than a handful of occasions but he knew his way with the certainty of a zealot.   
  
God knows he thought of coming here often enough.  
  
He rang the doorbell and stepped back to wait. He counted to twenty, then pressed the bell again for a longer time.  
  
"Alright already! Jesus! Some people might have been in the shower!"   
  
The aggrieved female voice could be heard through the door. The man smiled grimly. It was her turn to suffer.  
  
The apartment door was yanked open without benefit of the security chain. The tall slim young woman standing there was ready to blast the person leaning on her doorbell.   
  
The blast never came. Her mouth dropped open in surprise, but closed again without saying anything. She hitched the bath sheet more firmly around her body and tucked the ends in. She folded her arms and stared at her visitor.  
  
He stared right back.  
  
"We gonna stand here all day Grissom?"   
  
Grissom looked over her. She was wet from the shower; her hair dripped over her shoulders and the drops disappeared in to the edge of the towelling material wrapped around her. Her wet bare feet were just visible. The toenails were unpainted. His gaze travelled back up her body to settle on her face.  
  
"You should not answer the door without the chain on, Sara." He said, mildly.  
  
As if the glowering figure was not ready to slam the door in his face.  
  
Sara stepped to the door, one hand clutching her towel, the other on the door handle.  
  
"In or out, make up your mind, because the door is shutting right now."   
  
Grissom stepped in as if he had every right to be there. He looked around her apartment as heard the door close behind him.  
  
Sara walked past him as if he was not there and headed for the kitchen. Grissom heard the sound of a kettle being filled, the bang of it hitting the worktop and the click of the switch turning it on. Sara came out of the kitchen and almost ran in to Grissom who she had not heard follow her. She glared at him.   
  
"Jeez, don't do that!"   
  
Grissom looked at her. She suddenly realised that he was actually angry. She'd been so shocked at his appearance at her apartment that she had looked at him at her door without truly seeing him.   
  
As usual when she was uncertain or afraid she had reacted with anger. She wasn't afraid of Grissom, but she was worried about what his arrival here meant.  
  
Grissom put his hand inside his jacket and pulled out an envelope. With a sinking heart Sara recognised it.  
  
"What is this?" Grissom held the envelope as if it was something unpleasant.  
  
"You know what it is." Sara hated the way she sounded defensive.  
  
"No, I don't, Sara."   
  
Grissom was trying to keep a grip on his temper. He was famous for his patience, but he was afraid and that made him angry. He was in denial and recognising that made him even more afraid.   
  
"It's my resignation. I'm leaving."   
  
Sara tried to sound defiant, but it was a difficult thing to do convincingly when clad only in a damp towel.  
  
"No, you are not."  
  
Grissom tore the letter in half, then half again. He didn't take his eyes off Sara as he did it and she looked outraged. He was surprised at the satisfaction it gave him to rip up the dammed letter. He'd bet his pulse was raised now.   
  
"You can't do that!" Sara said furiously, but also close to tears.  
  
She could not take any more of the day by day torture of being so close to Grissom but so far away. He kept her at a distance and it hurt so badly to still want him. She had to go for her sanity's sake.  
  
"I just did. And I'll do it to every one you - " Grissom didn't get chance to finish his threat. Sara launched herself at his hand and the pieces of the letter.  
  
It was astonishingly illogical to Grissom that Sara would try to get the pieces when she could just write out another letter, but it didn't stop him from hanging on like grim death to the bits. How dare she? How dare she upset his life and his work by threatening to leave? Why couldn't she see how important it was that she stay in the lab., here in Vegas?   
  
Grissom's mind may have been asking the questions, but his body was the one tussling with Sara's. He was having no trouble keeping the paper out of her reach because she was hampered by the need to keep hold of her towel.  
  
Grissom managed to get hold of both of Sara's hands and put them behind her back, where he held them with his hands. During their short lived fight the towel had come unhitched and was now sagging dangerously low.  
  
Sara stilled abruptly when she suddenly realised that not only was she was held securely in Grissom's arms but that his chest was all that was keeping the towel from slipping off her.   
  
Grissom had also frozen. He would have been inhuman if he had not noticed Sara's precarious state, and he was unable to stop himself from taking a generous glance at the view.   
  
There was an electric silence.  
  
Any biochemist worth their salt will tell you that the biochemical journey between anger and arousal is very short. The only difference is tumescence. Grissom was well aware that he had just made that trip and given that Sara was plastered up against him, she was probably aware too.   
  
How long they just stayed like that they didn't know. Seconds or minutes, they were oblivious.   
  
Grissom stared in to Sara's eyes looking for answers that he hadn't even got the questions to yet. He had the woman who had been the object of his fantasies since they met held in his arms, her almost naked body touching him from chest to thigh, and he was paralysed with fear.  
  
Fear that she would reject him and fear that she wouldn't.  
  
Sara returned his gaze, unaware of how her expression had softened, giving him the choice. Letting him know that it was all there for the taking if only he had the guts to let her in.  
  
Grissom loosened one of his hands from Sara's, holding both of hers in the one of his. His free hand came round the front and smoothed back a strand of damp hair from her face. Desire and regret warred on his face and Sara felt his withdrawal.   
  
Sara's mind screamed, 'No!'  
  
She wasn't going to let him go all noble on her. He wanted her and she wanted him. It was that simple.   
  
She shook free one of her hands from Grissom's and used it to pull his head down to hers.   
  
Their lips met for the first time. It wasn't soft and tenderly romantic. Sara put her heart and soul into the kiss. If it was the only one she was going to get she wanted it to be one for her memories to live on. And his.   
  
It was all she imagined it would be and more.   
  
He was tentative at first, unsure of his welcome despite all the signs, but his lips were warm and pliant and she wanted the kiss to go on forever.  
  
Grissom was shocked. Literally. He felt as if he had been plugged in to the mains.  
  
He didn't feel at all romantic or tender, he felt like an alpha male who had just beaten everyone else to the alpha female. He wanted her, as was his right. He deepened the kiss and although her mouth opened under his he felt her surprise.  
  
He broke off the kiss and pulled back to look at Sara, sure that she must be upset at his behaviour, even though she had instigated the kiss.   
  
Sara looked flushed. She looked languid. She looked aroused.   
  
But she did not look upset.  
  
There was nothing tentative about the next kiss as Grissom dipped his head to hers. He released her other hand so that he could hold on to her with both of his. Sara clung to him with one hand still behind his neck and now the other under his arm and around his back. She pulled at his black shirt, tugging it out of his pants so that she could slip her hand underneath and touch his skin.   
  
Grissom felt her hand on him and almost jumped at the sensations flooding through him. He felt feverish and primal. He had a hand on either side of Sara's hips and pulled her to him, grinding his arousal against her. His mouth broke away from hers and they both gasped for air. His lips moved to her neck and she arched back from him to give him better access, her towel falling to her waist. Her wet hair flicked droplets down her back on to his hands but neither of them noticed.   
  
Sara brought both hands around to Grissom's chest, one under the shirt, one over. She could feel the hair on his chest and wanted to find out what it felt like to be held naked against the roughness. She could not concentrate enough under Grissom's assault on her neck to find the buttons so she just pulled the shirt apart, uncaring of where the buttons went. She pulled herself toward him until they were flesh to flesh. Her nipples hardened under the delicious friction caused by the coarse chest hair.   
  
It was all Grissom could do to not throw Sara down on the carpet and take her there and then when he felt her breasts against his chest. He groaned into her neck, breathing in the scent of her and felt her shudder as his tongue flicked her earlobe. He took hold of the bathsheet and pulled it out from between their bodies, its texture causing very pleasant friction. Now she was completely naked while he only had his shirt undone.  
  
He was painfully aroused and the urge to relieve the pressure behind his zipper was intense. No sooner had the thought entered his mind than he felt Sara's hands fumbling with his belt. Grissom released her long enough to pull off his shirt and kick off his shoes. With a supreme effort he stilled her hands on his belt. He wanted this to be as perfect as possible and he wouldn't last five seconds if she touched him right now.   
  
Grissom realised his mistake the instant her face fell, obviously thinking that he was rejecting her again. He squeezed her hand under his and tipped her face up to meet his eyes.   
  
"It's okay." he reassured quietly, pulling her back into his arms and kissing her.  
  
When the kiss ended several minutes later Grissom bent down and scooped Sara up with one arm around her back and the other under her knees. She squealed and flung her arms around his neck.   
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
Grissom smirked his quirky smile and said nothing. He looked around the living area for a door that would indicate Sara's bedroom.  
  
Sara pointed with a foot and Grissom strode across the room, kicking the door open as he went.   
  
He was barely aware of anything other than Sara and the bed. He placed her on her feet beside the bed. She quickly tugged the covers down and knelt on the bed, close to the edge beside Grissom. Sara grabbed his belt and pulled him toward her, almost as if she was afraid that he'd bolt if she let him go. This time she managed to undo the buckle. Grissom had one hand in her hair, holding her head gently so that he could kiss her, while the other reached to caress a breast, his fingers teasing the nipple to a peak. Part of him was amazed at his audacity, hardly able to believe that he was actually touching Sara so intimately.  
  
Grissom hissed between his teeth as Sara's hands brushed against the material over his erection. She undid the button, then carefully unzipped over the bulging boxers underneath. Her gaze flicked between the ecstasy on Grissom's face and her goal. She eased the elastic waistband over his arousal, finally getting to see that most personal part of him that had featured so heavily in her daydreams. She was not disappointed. She pulled the pants and boxers to the floor, feeling the heat radiate off him so close to her face. He wasn't so far gone that he didn't step out of his clothes and kick them away.   
  
The air whooshed out of Grissom's lungs when Sara finally touched him, closing her warm hand around him, moving gently up and down as he rocked into her grasp.   
  
The sweet torture stopped after a few moments and Grissom opened eyes he hadn't realised that he'd closed. Sara still had a hold of him but had backed on to the bed, making a space for him. He too knelt on the bed, facing her. He pushed Sara down, her still damp hair spreading across the pillow. He raised both of her arms until they lay so that her hands were beside her head on the pillow. She hid her amused surprise at his forcefulness, delighting in his dominance. He then leaned over her, a hand braced either side of her waist. He kissed her lips, then traced a path of kisses down her throat to her chest. Sara could not resist moving her arms from the pillow, resting her right hand on Grissom's left forearm and running the fingers of her left hand through the curls of his hair. It was a lot softer than it looked. He lowered himself down to lie beside her, sliding his left arm under her neck to hold her to him, with his right leg over hers.   
  
It was Sara's turn to gasp when Grissom's lips closed on a breast. She could not believe how wonderful his tongue felt as it swirled around her nipple. She felt as if her breasts were connected by lines of sensation to the bud of tissue at the juncture of her legs; as her breast pulsed, so did it. She was aroused physically by what Grissom was doing, but she was aroused mentally by the fact that it was him doing it. He swapped breasts, kissing, licking, and tasting as he went. Sara writhed under Grissom's attention. His lips left her tender breasts and slowly trailed kisses down her belly, his arm sliding away from her neck. His tongue dipped briefly in her belly button before heading toward the dark hair at the juncture of her thighs. He inhaled her unique scent and his erection throbbed in anticipation.   
  
When Grissom's lips found the little bundle of pleasure Sara nearly came off the bed. She felt his fingers stroking her other lips, gently seeking entrance, then the soft glide of a finger within her. She couldn't help surging her hips up to him.  
  
In a distant part of Grissom's brain that was still capable of rational thought he was amazed at Sara's response. He could hardly believe that he was responsible for it. He withdrew his finger and added a second one, easily sliding back in to her moist warmth. He watched her face and learned from her reactions, adjusting to suit her needs.   
  
Sara didn't stand a chance with the duel ministrations by Grissom and within a few minutes she felt the telltale signs of approaching orgasm. She wanted to tell him that she wanted him to be in her when she came, but she couldn't form a coherent sentence.   
  
"Close...so close!" she managed to get out, both hands clenching the sheet, her eyes squeezed tight shut.  
  
  
  
Grissom already knew. He sent her over the edge with a few more strokes of his fingers and tongue, feeling his fingers grasped from within Sara.  
  
"Griiisssom!" she screamed his name as she came explosively.  
  
  
  
He rode it out with her, stimulating her as long as possible, until in the end she was shuddering with hypersensitivity and begged him to stop.   
  
Sara pulled Grissom up in to her arms and kissed him soundly, tasting herself on his lips. She felt energised and ready for more. She wanted to do for him what he had done for her, but when she reached for him he stopped her. His expression made it clear that it wasn't for the lack of interest. There was very little trace of her cool, calm and collected boss in the man before her. She delighted in the fact that she had aroused this passion in him, a passion she had long suspected burned beneath the surface.   
  
Grissom hardly recognised himself. The thin veneer of civilisation had been stripped away from him and he wanted Sara with a need that reduced him to his most basic instincts. He felt viscerally connected to thousands of years of men driven to seek a mate. He'd have her or die trying. He was trembling with the effort to go slow and not scare her. Or himself.  
  
Sara sensed his need and hers rose to meet it. She parted her legs further so that he settled naturally between them and she felt his arousal nudge her. She shifted slightly and lifted her hips, feeling the tip of him enter. She pulled Grissom down for a kiss, then looked him in the eyes.  
  
"It's okay Gris," she whispered, " next time we can go slow."   
  
It was exactly what he needed to hear. He rocked forward and sheathed himself in one go. The sensation was overwhelming. He was part of Sara and she was part of him. He'd had sex before but had never felt this sense of connection, this feeling of rightness as if he'd finally found his place in the universe.  
  
He stopped moving; fighting to push back the urge for completion, but Sara would have none of it. She surged up to meet him, forcing him deeper, and any chance that he may have had to delay things was lost when she whispered in his ear. Words normally considered to be swearing but perfectly appropriate for this setting. He was galvanised into action and she was with him every step of the way. He pounded into her, the power of it forcing grunts from her mouth to his in their frantic kisses. At this intensity it was not destined to last long and Grissom was swept along, out of control and loving it. He felt the imminence of his orgasm and tore his mouth from Sara's.  
  
"Gonna come." he grunted, a warning, an apology, he didn't know.  
  
To Sara's surprise she felt the words shoot heat straight to where they were joined as one, and she stiffened as she convulsed unexpectedly around Grissom.   
  
It pushed him over the edge and he surrendered gratefully, surging again and again into Sara, spilling his seed deep within her pulsing body, until finally he was spent.   
  
He collapsed on to Sara, his breath harsh on her breast. She held on to him with both arms, kissing the top of his head. She knew there were tears in her eyes, but they were tears of joy.   
  
Grissom found the strength from somewhere to raise his head and look at Sara.  
  
"You okay? Am I too heavy?" he was alarmed at the tears and started to withdraw.  
  
She held on to him quickly, wrapping a long leg around one of his and preventing him from pulling out.  
  
"No, it's happy tears. Stay where you are. I like it." She smiled, and Grissom relaxed back, taking some of his weight on his elbows. He looked into Sara's brown eyes and was relieved not to see regret in them. He could not have lived with that.   
  
"Are we okay?" Grissom's blue eyes had darkened to azure with concern.  
  
Sara could see and feel his anxiety; his need for reassurance did not surprise her. She gave him her biggest smile, the one she saved only for him, as she gently traced his jaw line with a finger.  
  
"I think we're more than okay." She looked deep in to his eyes, willing him to believe in it, in them.  
  
Grissom leaned down and kissed her softly. It was time to start living, not just existing. His lips twitched.  
  
"State your source."   
  
"Me."  
  
"Good enough."  
  
And it truly was. 


End file.
